I See Right Through You
by XlittlexninjaX24
Summary: Let's say that Chaos isn't really evil or demonic... Simply misunderstood. Yuffentine!
1. Not Himself

I See Right Through You

Chapter One: Not Himself

** I don't own... If I did, I wouldn't speak english, and I also probably wouldn't be writing FANfictions... Enjoy!!! **

**The smell of rust and salt** filled my nose, the awful taste resonating on my tastebuds. I looked at my shirt, now bloodstained, disdainfully. Because this was only the beginning of our deadly dance.

Vincent was not himself right now, but I couldn't leave him. I had to endure the pain because I coldn't hurt Chaos. because Chaos _was _Vincent. What were my choices here? I couldn't leave, I couldn't hurt him, and talking wasn't seeming to work, either. I screamed his name again, asking him to come back.

"_Vincent!! You're not weaker than Chaos! Make him go back inside!! Don't let him control you! VINCENT!!!!" _I cried as Chaos' claws caught my arm again.

_Don't hurt him... You can't hurt him..._ I told myself, and after I stood up, our dance continued. I narrowly dodged a few boulders that were thrown and then he trapped my leg under one. I screamed.

_"Chaos!!! Chaos, what are you doing?!?!?!"_

Then someting happened, stopping the dance.

_'Vincent, I'm sorry...' _A voice echoed through the cave, but it wasn't mine. Chaos' head jerked in every direction in search of the stirkingly serene voice.

'_Vincent... I'm so sorry... My dear Vincent...'_

What? Where was that voice coming from? I tested my own voice, but it failed me. Then, Chaos stopped moving. Totally and completely---

Ceased.

I looked around strangely, trying to spot what the demon was staring at, to no avail. Suddenly, the beast made a sound which I could only place as... Agonized...

"_Vincent?," _I asked, fear edging my tone. The beast turned on me, his violet eyes burning a hole in me._"Vincent??"_

_'I'm sorry, Vincent...'_

Chaos mad the sound again. I thought I was gonna cry... Maybe it was just my leg...

'_Vincent.'_ The voice said, a bit more sternly.

He looked toward the sound.

_'Don't hurt her.'_

He looked at me, remorse and humanity filling the beautiful and terrifing violet eyes, and easily lifted the large rock off of my leg, allowing for a "Sorry" groan.

_'Go, child... Go home... You have endured bravely, but it is time for you to rest... I will take the front lines... Go home... He will find you...'_

Suddenly, I recognized the voice-- _Lucrecia_...

And I did as she said, for once in my painstakingly short (so far) life...

(End Chapter One)

** How was it??? You see that button? You are now getting the overwhelming urge to PRESS IT!!!! PRESS IT!!!!!! **


	2. Not me, Either

I See Right Through You

Chapter Two: Not me, Either

**I opened my eyes to** his hair curtained delicately over his slender shoulders. His chest rose and fell gently, but his entire body has tight, apprehensive. I reached over to touch his face and his eyes sprang open. His stare burned, and I felt the sting of the previous night's events fresh on my sore body. My eyes were silent, apologetic. Because it really _was_ my fault.

_"I hurt you again..." _He said disdainfully. I shook my head dumbly.

_"I'm fine..." _ I said quietly, and I meant it, too.

_"I hurt you, Yuffie. _Again._" _He said it sharply, and the words cut, startling me into silence.

_"Vincent...," I_ came back, cautiously, touching his face. He watched me, waiting. _"I love you for everything you are. I even love Chaos, too." _ I said with a grin. He didn't smile.

_"All I do is hurt you, Yuffie." _

_" I'm not a child, Vincent. I can handle it!" _ I struggle not to raise my voice, but it raised a good few octaves.

_"I am a monster, Yuffie..."_ He said.

_"You are not!! I can't-- you _can't _say that!!"_

_"It is true..."_

_"It is _ not _true!! It's my fault you got mad!! It's my fault you turned into Chaos!! I just couldn't shut my big mouth!! And I'm sorry!! You're not a monster! You can't say that anymore!! Never!! You can't say that anymore......" _ I was up by now, standing over his form, whichwas sitting up, looking at me. His pajama pants were past his feet on the wooden floor. His ebon hair curtained slightly over his face.

He looked pathetic.

I sat on his lap and pushed his hair behind his shoulder. Much to my annoyance, most of it fell forward again.

"_Vincent.... Vincent....," _I touched his cheek lightly, reading the clear remorse in his crimson eyes._"I'm sorry for going off like that. I'm sorry for what happened last night . Just please don't leave again. Not again....," _ He looked, paused for a long moment, and finally nodded.

_"Never, ever again," _ I inisted, meeting his eyes."_Not even if I tell you to..." _ I say, and my face brightens.

(End Chapter Two)


	3. Like a Coffee Maker

Chapter Three: Like a Coffee Maker

**Tifa greeted me as** I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Yuffs. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. And you?"

"Pretty good. Hey, Uhmm… Were you and Vincent fighting again?"

"Uhh… No." I lied, directing my eyes away from Tifa's.

"Yuffs… If you were, I'm not gonna be mad… I'm just worried. For both of you." She said gently.

"Why? I'm fine…" I lied again.

"Look, Yuffie. I'm not trying to be your dad-"

"Gag."

"-or anything. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt… You know you're like a little sister to me, Yuffs. You can tell me anything… You know that, right?"

"Yeah.." She was guilt- tripping me. And it _might've _been working- just a little.

"Anything that might be going on… It doesn't even have to be Vincent. It could be anything… Your dad… _Anything_, Yuffs."

"Maybe we argued… A little. But that's it, Teef! He didn't hurt me. I'm fine." I said quickly, wondering if she was satisfied with my explanation. Of course not.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, opening the kitchen doors and looking at Tifa.

"Hmm? Oh! Nothing, we were just talking about…."

"She was guilt tripping me." I said bluntly. Tifa looked stricken.

"I say, Yuffie! I was doing no such-"

"You _so_ were." Tifa gasped at me and I held back a laugh.

"Why are you questioning Yuffie?" My stomach growled in protest to no food. "She sounds like a coffee maker." He commented. Vincent quirked a perfect obsidian eyebrow, aiming a level gaze at Tifa, who panicked and left the room. I broke into hopeless giggles once Tifa was out of the room, and hopefully out of earshot. "What?"

"That was _priceless!_" I giggled, clutching my sides. "I think you actually _scared her away_!"

"I did not intend such a thing." He said, his forehead wrinkling cutely. He looked like he should have been scratching his head and staring blankly at nothing, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"It's okay, Vinnie." I grinned up at him no that I was able to breathe properly. "Don't do that to your forehead. It causes wrinkles." I smiled, causing his lips to pull up at the corners a little. _How adorable_. I thought absent-mindedly. I got up on my tip toes and kissed his forehead. "Wrinkles are not sexy." I scolded, a smile still on my face.

"I apologize." His lips pulled up a little more. He was practically smiling!

"Why don't you ever smile?" I asked, finding a bagel and putting it in the toaster. "Do I really sound like a coffee maker?" I added

"More like a dozen coffee makers." He said quietly, starting the coffee maker, as if for effect. "Would you like a cup?"

"No, thanks. Coffee's gross."

"Alright." It was silent for a moment, and I (for once) didn't break it. "Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Tifa asking about?"

"She was just being Tifa… No worries, Vinnie."

"I am just curious. Was it about me?"

Well, I couldn't lie. "Kind of…." I developed a sudden fascination with the knob on the toaster , staring at it intently.

"Then do I not have a right to know?"

"Yeah….."

"Well, what was it?"

"She wanted to know if we'd been fighting again." I said, turning to face him. He paused in pouring his coffee and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. I swallowed.

"What did you tell her?"

"I lied- sort of."

"Sort of?" He repeated. My bagel popped up of the toaster behind me.

"Well, I couldn't lie to her. I told her we had argued again, but…"

"But?"

"You hadn't hurt me. So it's okay." I turned away from him to retrieve my bagel and find something- Ah! My chocolate spread!- to put on it. He surprised me- an arm threaded around my waist, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." He said into my hair.

"Anytime." I replied. "Wanna bite?" I held up my bagel to him.

"What is that?"

"Chocolate spread." I grinned.

"_Why?_" He sounded absolutely horrified.

"Just try it." He humored me, and took a little bite.

"That's disgusting, Yuffie. How do you eat that?"

"It's delicious." I argued, taking a bite that was considerably larger than his. "You didn't even take a big enough bite to taste it!" I said, feigning shock and holding it up to him again.

"I don't want to try it again, Yuffie."

"Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster. He took another- slightly larger- bite.

"That is still disgusting." I could practically see his nose wrinkle. I giggled at him. We separated and went to the table in the back of the kitchen.

"And so is coffee." I countered.

"Touché."

_**So, what did you think? I really love reviews! I love people who send me nice reviews! So much, in fact, that they get cookies and milk!**_

_**Til then, my beloved readers….. XlittlexninjaX24**_


End file.
